Love and War
by rpattzfreak
Summary: When the almost perfect night has gone wrong, Bella is furious at Edward. It seems as if Bella wants war and Edward wants love. How are these two going to solve their problems? Nothing like a little anger and passion won't fix. ExB One shot.


Hey guys! Here is my one shot.. thanks to my twitter friend who looked this over at last minute! thanks again. :) this one shot is dedicated to my lovely ladies... you know who you are. ;)

**IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING PORN. STOP HERE. SINCE I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO. ENJOY.**

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to SM. that lucky chick. i just own the plot.

"Fuck you, Edward." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth once I stepped into the door to our two story house.

"Bella, come on." Edward groaned right behind me.

I scrambled to take off my black jacket and get away from his presence. Mad was an understatement of how I felt. I felt furious. If I didn't get away from him in 20 seconds, I was going to do something I would regret later. I kicked off my 3 inch black pumps and started to walk away, not wanting to say anything else to him. Once I got 5 feet away from him, I suddenly felt a pull to my arm.

"Let go of me, jackass." I tried to pull away from him, but he didn't budge. In reality, Edward was stronger than me and I was the weak one.

"Bella, baby. Please. Don't make this into a big deal." He said quietly to try to calm me down. It would not work this time.

"No you asshole. Let go of me." I said through clenched teeth.

Edward sighed and let go of me. He didn't want to fight, but I wanted to be mad at him. I didn't want to forgive him like I always did when we got into a tough situation. This situation was different and I felt like I wanted to throw something to release my anger.

I walked away from him to go upstairs. I felt Edward right behind me, following me to where I was going. I walked in the bedroom and turned around.

"Edward, whatever you are going to try to do will not work this time." I rolled my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him and guilty was written across his perfect face. His eyes were a dark green, and the light from the moon casted on his face. He looked like a god, and I shook myself from the trance before I gave in. I could tell he wanted to say sorry a hundred times over until I forgive him. I didn't want to hear it, so I turned around and walked into our shared walk in closet.

Edward and I have been married for almost 5 years and it felt like 1. We were high school sweethearts and it was love when we first started dating. Edward was widely popular in school, so I was surprised when he asked me out since I only had 1 friend in high school. Edward and I started dating junior year, and we were together ever since. We got married right after college when Edward proposed at the night of our graduation. Love and tears were given that very night with proclaiming our love to each other.

Edward currently worked in a huge office that his father owned in downtown Seattle. Edward was assistant boss and once his father retired, Edward would take over. Tonight was a charity ball that the company did once a year. The ball collected money by tickets to donate to the local children's hospital. I took my time to get ready for the ball by wearing a floor length black laced dress. I put my hair up in a curled side ponytail with bobby pins that was stabbing my head.

One of the assistants, Tanya Denali, was a high class hooker. She loved to saunter all over my husband and try to get him to come to her. But tonight, she crossed the line. While we were eating dinner, Tanya had the nerve to sit by Edward and flirt with him all night. Edward ignored me most of the night and he listened to Tanya flirt with him. I sat there, thinking of ways to kill that bitch. An hour into the party and the flirting, I had enough and stormed to the car. Edward took note of this and ran after me to the car. I was acting childish and ignored him like he ignored me when he tried to pry answers off of me.

I walked right out of the closet to go to the bathroom to try to get away from him. I took my bobby pins out and rested them in my hand to take action if I needed to.

"Bella, I know you're angry at me…"

"Angry? Oh Edward, my darling, lovable husband! I would never be mad at you!" I said sarcastically and stormed out of the bathroom and into the closet again to take off my dress.

"Come on! I know Tanya is a little over the top." I heard his voice.

"Over the top? Oh no! She's just fine." I said in the same nippy tone.

"Look, it isn't my fault." Edward had the nerve to say.

"You jackass! Not your fault? You're the one who let her walk all over you!" I screamed.

"Yes, I understand and I am sorry."

"Oh, sorry is not going to cut it." I unzipped my dress and it fell to the floor, only leaving me in my lacy black strapless bra and lacy underwear.

I heard Edward's breath hitch. "Look, baby. You know I love you and you know I would never give into her flirting."

"You know that Tanya is a whore! I was just standing there, watching her walk all over you. We're married! I wear your ring, not her!" I screeched and walked out of the closet.

"Bella, don't play the victim! You're the one who stormed out of the room, acting like a child. I had to make an excuse for your action." Edward said with a raised tone.

"My action? You asshole!" I put my hands on my hips. "I embarrassed you? Oh, that's cheap."

"Baby," he started.

"No, don't call me that. I am not going to forgive you easily." I said and started walking out of the room.

I walked down the hallway some ways, cursing in my mind. I was going to grab my cell phone and call my best friend Alice to ask her if I can stay over the night. I couldn't stay in the same house as him, or even stay in the same room. It would be nice to have a girl night, gossiping about how men are such pigs.

I then felt a sharp pain in my back and I found myself against the wall. Edward leaned over me and his hands were by on each side of my head, trapping me in. Edward leaned in closer and felt his cold breath tracing my neck. I closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure from it. He took his hand and traced my cheek. My breath hitched.

That son of a bitch. He tried to get me to forgive him again. I opened my eyes and pushed him away.

"No you don't." I snapped and tried to walk away from him before I almost gave in again.

Edward then had the nerve to do it again and took his plump lips and traced my neck. I felt the anger seeping through my veins and into my hands to push him off. "Edward! Don't!" I screamed and ran down the stairs.

I realized I was still in my bra and panties, but at the moment I did not give a fuck. I rushed to get my phone feeling like I was in one of those murder scene movies where the girl was rushing to save herself. I opened my purse and grabbed my cell. I turned it on seeing that I missed 2 calls from my mother and Alice. I started to dial Alice's number, begging that she would help me calm down.

I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the doorway to the entry hall. I stood up straight to only give him an evil look.

"Bella, I'm not in the mood to play games." His dress shirt was UN buttoned and his jacket was off.

"Who said I was playing games?" I said with trying to hide a stammer.

"Bella," He breathed while grabbing my hand to stop leaving.

"Edward, just stop." I looked over at him.

"Bella, we need to forget this."

"Forget this? Of how low you are?" I scoffed and got out of his grasp.

"Bella, I don't understand why you can't just forgive me!" He called after me.

"I have forgiven you too many times in the past, Edward. Let me be angry at you!" I walked up the stairs.

"Bella, come on." He grabbed my arm once more.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "Let go!" I tried to get away from his grasp once again.

"Bella, come on." He said through clenched teeth.

I got away from his grasp, to only walk down the hall to go in the bathroom that was right behind me. I quickly ran in there and locked the door. My phone turned off, and I turned it on to dial the familiar number.

"Hello?" My best friend's perky voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, it's me."

"Bella! How was the party?" She squealed.

"It was a disaster." I stammered to try not let the tears fall.

"A disaster? What happened?" Her voice turned into worry.

"I need to come over. Edward is a pig and an asshole. I need a night away from him."

"What did he do? I will rip him a new one!" She yelled.

"No, don't do that. Can I come over?" I gasped and a hot tear rolled down my cheek.

"Of course, babe! I will be here for you."

"You don't know how much this means to me." Tears were rolling down my cheeks by now.

"Babe, don't cry." She whispered softly, as if she could hear my breath elevating.

"I'll see you in a half hour. Ok?" I whispered.

"Alright, sweetie. I will call if you don't show up on time."

"Thanks." I chuckled softly and hung up the phone.

I glanced in the mirror to see my eyes bloodshot and my hair a little more messy. I ran a through my hair to try to untangle some of the knots. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. My tears would not help me feel better. Not this time.

The rapping of the door made me jump. "Bella. Please." I heard my husband's voice saying softly. "I love you so much. Please don't do this. You know you are the only one for me."

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. Stepping out, I came face to face with Edward. I walked past him and went into the bedroom. "I'm going to Alice's." I said simply and walked into the bedroom once more.

"Bella!" Edward ran after me.

"What Edward?" I yelled. "I don't want this to drag on." I grabbed the bobby pins from the mini table by the closet door just in case.

"You need to stop acting like a child! You are dragging this too far along."

"Far along, Edward? FAR ALONG? You're the one who let that measly whore walk all over you, and you think I have a right to be happy? Fuck you Edward! Fuck you!"

"Bella, just take a deep breath."

Not wanting to take it anymore, I started throwing the bobby pins at him. His eyes widened and he tried using his hands as a shield. "What the fuck? What are you throwing at me?" he yelled.

"I'm going to show you how mad I am so that I can release my anger! Would that make you happy, Darling?" I sneered and ran into the closet to pick up some of my heels.

My eyes narrowed at him and his eyes reflected in fear. He started shaking his head, silently telling me not to throw the shoes at him. I started laughing like in a horror movie, knowing it was the perfect time for a cheesy moment.

"Bella, come on." He said in worry.

"Surprise!" I yelled and threw my heel that aimed toward his head. He then ducked for my dis pleasure.

"Stop, Bella!" He gasped.

I continued to walk toward him and threw another shoe at him. Edward had a blank face while I stalked toward him with one shoe in my hand. It was the last one I could get to, and I was going to put in great use. I wasn't going to actually hurt him; I was just going to knee him and then kick him out so I could get dressed and gather some clothes in peace.

I cornered him to the farthest wall in our huge bedroom. I smirked at him and twirled my shoe in hand.

"Are you going to put that down?" He managed to ask while staring at the 5 inch heel.

"I don't think so…." I giggled.

I thought of my options here. I was angry, no, I was madder than hell. It still came to surprise that he was my husband and he betrayed me. I still loved him more than anything; I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Every time we fought, it was mostly my fault and my actions. Like blaming him for the wrong thing, messing up when his co workers called, the list goes on.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward grabbed the shoe out of my hand. I gasped and then Edward turned me around and now I was in his position. I leaned against the wall, knowing that I lost this war.

"You know what Bella? I love you. I love you so much it hurts. If you think I would betray you by flirting back with that unworthy whore, you are wrong. You are mine. Always will be. When I said my vows, I meant it. Every inch of my body belongs to you. Even this," He took my hand and put it on his growing erection. I gasped in shock. "This belongs to me too." He took his long fingers and put it over my clothed pussy.

"Edward, please," I groaned. I gave in and now I wanted him. All of him.

"What do you want?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I want you, so much."

"How much do you want me?" He breathed in my ear.

"I want you so much it hurts." I managed to get out of my mouth.

"My naughty girl," He chuckled softly. He then took his long fingers and traced the outline of my now soaked panties. "Do you wear this stuff to torture me? Huh baby? You're soaked."

"Just for you," I whispered.

He chuckled softly again while taking his fingers and opened up my underwear. He ripped it off and I moaned out in pleasure. "Hopefully you weren't saving those." He laughed for the 3rd time.

His fingers teased my slit and I started writhing against the wall. I felt a sensation right by my middle and I opened my mouth in a silent 'o'. The sensation grew larger when I felt one finger slip in my hole. I moaned out so loudly, the neighbors could probably hear me.

"Do you enjoy that baby?" Edward whispered and slid his finger in and out in a slow, torturous pace.

By not responding, I bit my lip to try to control the scream that was going to come out. His finger started going faster and faster with each stroke. Edward licked my neck and added another finger. I managed to get my arms in use and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Does your pussy like that?" Edward nibbled my ear in effect.

The anger I had before was replaced with pleasure and bliss. I couldn't stay mad at him for long, I knew that now. Edward always knew what to do when I was angry with him. I got frustrated at times while he was pleasuring me after we had a fight.

But to be honest, make up sex was the best.

"You will come when I say so," Edward groaned.

"Oh fuck," I felt my release building.

"Don't even think about it." His fingers were now going a vigorous pace.

My head leaned up against the wall, my mouth wide opened with a silent scream curling out. I had to come and Edward wouldn't allow it, even though I was reaching my peak. His fingers slicked in and out and they were now going slower.

"Come, baby. Come for me." As if he had magical powers, I came.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed. I felt the hot liquid seeping through from my pussy. Edward's fingers left my hole, the loss from him swept through my bones.

I managed to stand up straight in enough time to see Edward licking his fingers. My eyes widened, watching him. He licked them like he would never get any ever again. His lips turned into a devilish smirk while he led me to the bed.

"You have too many clothes on." I whispered while sitting on the bed.

"Take care of that, will you?" He hovered over me.

My hands went over his dress pants and I unbuttoned them slowly. His erection was now bigger and if it gotten any bigger, it would burst out of his pants. He was now left in only his boxers since he took his shirt off. I rubbed my hand over his clothed erection. I found a tender spot, only focusing on that. Edward groaned loudly with his head leaned back. Smirking, I pulled his boxers down to release the beast.

His erection now was right in front of my face. I grinned like the devil, taking the tip of my tongue to lick the pre cum off of his tip. Edward moaned loudly and his breath stopped short.

"Baby, breathe." I giggled softly.

Edward moaned again in response. Once I got use of my hand I started pumping up and down on the engorged dick. His dick was bigger than most sizes, so it took a little longer to please him. Pre cum still leaked out and I responded by licking it. Edward still had his head leaning backwards by the pleasure he was getting.

"Baby, god." Edward moaned out. "Do you like the last taste of my cock? Hmm, don't you?" I could hear Edward smirking.

"You know I do," I took my mouth off of him and took a lick up his shaft. I could feel Edward coming soon, so I went slower. I didn't want him to release his liquid yet, so little strokes would be made. I took my fingertip and circled around the little opening of the tip. The sound of the groaning filled my ears and I knew that Edward enjoyed it as much I loved giving it to him.

"Baby, revenge is in order. You'll see." I said seductively.

I smiled a little and continued licking up and down of the soft, tender skin. His erection was still propped in my face, so I knew I was doing a good job. My intention was for him to enjoy it as much as he could. But still, he did owe me for what happened minutes before.

My grin grew larger when I felt Edward's release. I engorged over his dick in my mouth and started rubbing up and down faster. Edward started panting and moaning words. He threw my name in there in a few times while saying 'fuck'. Hot liquid spurted in my mouth and I swallowed it without hesitation.

Edward lifted me up my hips and threw me across the bed. Giggling, Edward pounced on me and captured my lips with his. I groaned in the kiss, knowing I had the ache to kiss him. My hand found his locks and I kneaded into his hair. Edward moaned and his unclothed erection pocked on my stomach. I still had my bra on and Edward unclasped it before I did, seeing that I was thinking the same thing.

The kiss got deeper when my hands brought his head closer. My hands kept kneading in his hair while his massaged over my hips and stomach. "Ugh, baby." He moaned.

"You enjoy that, do you?" I whispered huskily.

"Don't get cocky on me, love." He smirked.

"Wasn't planning on it," I shot back.

Laying over the bed and Edward hovering over me, he kissed me once before he planted his mouth over my neck. I closed my eyes to the sensation and leaned my head back. His tongue swirled over my collar bone to my now bare breast. His lips attacked the outline of the right one by biting it gently. Once I got use of my hands, I attacked his hair. His mouth didn't stop from the movements I was doing to him. His tongue now attacked my right nipple and my response was groaning out loud. He did the same for the other nipple too.

His mouth dragged down my stomach, taking his time. His tongue circled around my belly button, giving off a sensation of pleasure. My hands were still attacking his hair showing the pleasure that went through my body. He got close right above my naval and planted a small kiss there. He skipped it completely and went to my thighs. I groaned in frustration at Edward torturing me.

"Be patient baby," He chuckled at my suspense.

"With you and your magical mouth." I joked.

Planting kisses along my legs, he opened my legs apart. I fisted the sheets in my hands from the air hitting the promise land. Biting my lip, Edward made his way up my legs. Kissing around my cooch, I groaned in frustration once again. Edward chuckled and still kissed around when I wanted to push him where I needed contact the most.

Edward finally stopped torturing me, and kissed my clit. A moan erupted in the air and I realized it was me making the noise. Edward licked and sucked and my body spasmed out of control.

"You taste so good," Edward moaned.

Edward then hooked my two legs under my knees and brought me closer. He took slower licks trying to saving my orgasm that wanted to rip out of my body. He took his finger and slid it in for the second time this night. He went slow, and licked at the same time.

"Oh god, Edward. Ungghh." I managed to say.

"I know you like that baby," He whispered.

Adding another finger, Edward's pace went a little faster. My head was now moving out of control and my hands pushed Edward's head closer. Weaving in his hair, my feet found his back and tried to get more friction by pushing down even more.

The room was still dark since we never got around turning the lights on. The moon was bright tonight and it casted over Edward's back. His back muscles were flexing with each move and his arms showed the obvious muscle also.

Breaking from the pleasured bliss, my phone rang which was on the table right next to the bed.

"Oh fuck! Alice!" I groaned in pleasure.

"Ignore it, baby." He said softly.

"I can't!" I moaned. "Edward, stop. I need to talk to her."

"Why is she calling anyway?" He lifted his head from his activity.

"I told you I was going to go over there. That's obviously not going to happen." I said over the ringing. I picked it up and hit the talk button. "Hey,"

"Bella! Where are you?" Alice squealed in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered.

"What? You are not coming over? You forgave that son of a bitch? You were crying over the phone 20 minutes ago!"

"I know," I said softly.

Edward stared at me with intense eyes when I looked over at him. He was still placed in between my legs, secretly groaning that my best friend cock blocked us. Edward rolled his eyes and gave my pussy one lick. I bit my lip from trying to groan.

"Bella! You are coming over here! I can't believe you forgave him! What is your problem?"

"I didn't say I forgave him." I said, trying to keep my voice intact while Edward still licked away.

"Well, it seems you did because you're ass is not over here, sitting on my couch!" Alice yelled.

"Maybe I got busy!" I groaned out loud, failing to keep my voice intact.

"What is going on? Is he trying to seduce you, Bella?"

"No! I'm having complications right now." I lied.

"Complications? Bella, I'm so close of coming over there!" Alice stated.

"Alice, let me do this on my own. I am a grown woman." Edward inserted his two fingers in again.

"I went to the movie store to get candy and our favorite Leo and Brad movies!" Alice groaned sadly.

"I'm sorry, babe. We'll have a sleepover tomorrow, ok?"

"Tomorrow?" Alice yelled.

"Yes, I can tell Edward will not let me leave." I bit my lip while Edward's fingers went faster.

"WHAT? Put that asshole on the phone! I want a word with him!" I couldn't find the strength to put the phone away from my ear since Alice was going to pop my ear drum.

"Alice, he… I kind of don't feel like speaking to him so I locked myself in the guest bedroom." I kept feeding lies to Alice.

"You locked yourself in the guest bedroom? BELLA!" She screeched.

Edward was now smirking, but still moving his fingers. I felt my orgasm building up, and I knew Alice would hear this one.

"Yes…" I moaned loudly.

"What the fuck? Bella, what is going on?"

"Look, can I call you tomorrow please? I'm going to go to bed." I moaned.

"Why are you moaning? And it's only 10:30 Bella!"

"Alice, I love you and all, but please. I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Promise." I bit my lip again when I was reaching my peak. I found the strength and tore the phone away from my ear to cover it while I screamed. "Oh fuck! Edward. Ugh god."

"Bella?" I could hear Alice yelling. I then rolled my eyes at my phone and hit the end button and silenced it.

Still high from my orgasm, my head fell against the pillows. I could hear Edward laughing while he crawled up to me. Kissing my on my lips softly, I opened my eyes and rolled my eyes.

"Damn pixie," he grumbled. "She will kill you since you lied to her."

"I realize that. But obviously, I do not give a fuck. She almost ruined the mood." I groaned and flipped us over.

I straddled his unclothed erection and Edward's mouth went in a 'o' form. Smirking, I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"My turn baby," I said huskily.

My lips traced around his neck to his collar bone. Kissing all the way around, I leaned down to his nipples. I once read the guys like stimulation to their nipples, so I was going the extra mile. My mouth caught his right one, and Edward groaned out, obviously enjoying it. I stuck my tongue out, tracing around it. Smiling, Edward groaned softly. My lips found the left one and did the same routine.

His dick, which was now against my cooch, I took the liberty and started rubbing against his dick. Edward's eyes flew open in shock. His eyes attached to mine, giving me a lusty look. I got use of my hips and started moving faster with each pump. Edward moaned loudly and attached his hands to my legs. My head leaned back, moaning with bliss.

I leaned down, still pumping, to give Edward a kiss. He responded eagerly by attacking my mouth his tongue. My hands found his hair and weaved my hands in his hair. Edward and I were not for dry humping, but we couldn't care right now since it felt so damn good.

I detached my lips from his soft ones and put my hands on his chest. I felt my orgasm ripping through my system once more. Letting out a loud moan, my orgasm came ripping out of me for the third time.

I bit my lip and stared at Edward. "I'm ready for the real thing." I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." He said in a strained voice.

I lifted up some ways to get a hold of Edward's dick. Lining it up to my hole, a little moan escaped my mouth. I sat down, and let him get inside of me, inch by inch. Edward was big, so it took a while for me to get used to the size.

"Fuck, baby." He groaned. "You are so fucking tight and warm."

Picking up pace, I went slowly at first to make Edward beg for more. I leaned back, savoring the feeling of his dick inside me. Edward took his hands and put them on my hips to make me go faster. I gave up by now since the pleasure took over me.

"Oh god, Edward. You feel so good." I moaned.

"Yeah, that's it baby. Did you want that?" He started going faster.

"Fuck yes. You know my pussy likes that cock." I grinned, trying to get Edward riled up even more.

Going much faster, I heard the slapping of our wet skin against each other. Edward muttered curse words and my name over and over again. I leaned down once more and kissed Edward with much passion.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He responded.

"Touch yourself." Edward smirked.

I grinned at him and trailed my hand down to my clit. Rubbing, I moaned louder at the sensation. I thrashed around on top of him, surprised that I haven't fallen off of him. The sheets were a mess around him. The air was sticky and humid with our heat radiating off of our bodies. The trails of clothes scattered across our bedroom.

I went faster and faster with each stroke. The pleasure started to build up in my stomach, telling me I was going to release soon.

"Yes, baby. I'm going to cum real soon. And I want you to cum with me." Edward moaned.

"Oh fuck! EDWARD!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, Edward following my screams.

I felt Edward shoot his cum in me. I leaned back and moaned and stood still, trying to catch my breath. Edward smiled at me, and I knew he wasn't done yet. Taking my legs in his hands, he flipped us over with him still inside me. I moaned at the movement, and Edward started thrusting again.

"Fuck, Bella." He moaned.

"Yes! Keep going," I moaned.

"Do you like that baby? Do you see what you do to me?" he kept going.

"Hell yes," I screeched.

"I will fire her. You will see. You are my only one." His thrusts got faster.

"I better be your only one. That dick belongs to me. You're mine." I spat.

"Same with that pussy of yours, baby. You are mine. No man will see you like this or be in this position with you. Only me, only me, Bella. You will be mine till the day we die." He groaned with each thrust.

"Yes! I will never love a man again except for you." My head thrashed on the pillow.

The only sounds in the air were our moans of pleasure. I had forgotten about being mad at him. I did over react earlier, but I always did since I was the jealous type. I forgot about me being a child, crying over the phone, and trying to attack Edward with my pumps. Edward seemed to forgive me since he started whispering sweet things in my ear.

"I forgive you baby." He laughed. "And I hope you forgive me." He moaned.

"You know I do." A soft groan came from my mouth.

"I love you so much." He whispered and I felt his release shooting up in me.

Edward fell right next to me, taking my body in his arms. He kissed my neck a few times and I laid my head on his chest.

"Best make up sex yet, eh?" Edward joked in my ear.

"Cocky piece of ass." I smacked him playfully.

"You love it,"

"It seems I have no choice," I smirked.

"You don't play fair." He whispered.

"How am I not playing fair?" I whispered back.

"By throwing those pins or whatever. I didn't have anything to throw at you." He laughed.

"I hope you didn't." I said seriously.

Nibbling my ear, Edward was trying to tell me he was ready for round two. "Oh hell no." I pulled him back.

"Why?" he whined.

"I'm tired." I put my head back on his chest.

"Tired enough to not have sex again?" Edward whined again.

"Edward," I snapped. "I gave you three orgasms. Isn't that enough?" I laughed.

"No," He nibbled my ear again.

"Stop," I pushed him away. "I need to call Alice."

"Why?" He gave me a weird look.

"I need to tell her that I forgave your ass." I said. "She won't be happy." I sighed.

Taking my phone, it showed that I missed three calls from Alice. Dialing her number, I heard the ringing. "BELLA?" Alice screeched.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I hung up. I was trying to get Edward to leave me alone."

"What an ass! Are you going to come over, Bella?"

"I can't. Edward is guarding the door." Edward nibbled my ear again.

"I thought you were telling her you forgave me?" He whispered.

"I decided not to." I whispered back.

"Fine…" Alice trailed off. "Are you going to come over tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good! Bye Bella!" Alice sang happily, obviously distracted.

"Bye, Alice." I hung up.

"Ready for round two?" Edward looked at me hopeful.

"Yes," I smiled. "Be ready." I pounced on him.


End file.
